


Hold on to both my hands

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boxer!AU<br/>Title from 그랬지 by Kim Jaejoong. </p><p>I'm sorry about the eventual errors/typos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hold on to both my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Boxer!AU  
> Title from 그랬지 by Kim Jaejoong. 
> 
> I'm sorry about the eventual errors/typos.

When he pushed the door of the boxing gym, he wasn’t expecting to see another person present here. It was 4AM and no one should be here but him. He tried to distinguish the person but could only see the shadow of the intruder from this angle, the room being plunged into darkness.

The person in question wore a hood and was mopping the floor half-heartedly, humming a tune under his breath. The voice was definitely one of a man that much was certain. Zitao sighed and closed the door harshly to signal his presence, startling the other. He let out a soft gasp and turned his head to face Zitao.

“Who are you ?” He asked softly.

“I should be the one asking you that” Zitao mumbled, moving forward.

He could clearly see the face of the person now, it was a young man who couldn’t be older than him, wearing joggings and a hoodie. Zitao watched him tightening his grip on the mop and chuckled, realizing the other was scared.

“I’m here to train. I’m a boxer.” He explained and the young man relaxed. “My name is Zitao.”

The young man bit his lips and pushed his hood away. He had blond locks with some strands of pink, blue, purple and yellow. Zitao arched his eyebrow and openly stared, intrigued.

“Sehun” He breathed. “I’m here to…clean.”

Zitao nodded and smiled softly. “Nice to meet you I guess”.

Sehun didn’t answer and Zitao took it as his cue to leave. He shuffled to the locker room and changed. He had hurt his shoulder in his previous match and couldn’t train for a while so he had to catch up to be on top again.

As he did his warm up with the punching bag and the skipping rope, he could see Sehun glancing at him from time to time and it made him smile, amused. After doing some push-ups, Zitao decided to take a break and gulped some water.

He took this opportunity to watch Sehun cleaning the ring, now only wearing a tank top. He was thin but slightly muscled, and he had long legs. He was the same height as Zitao but much less intimidating. When Sehun turned around and caught him staring he hurried to the locker room without a word.

Zitao smiled at his antics and resumed his training.

*

At 9AM, his coach arrived and explained the training he would have to do alongside his physiotherapy. He couldn’t push himself too much too soon. He had to be careful if he wanted to stay pro.

By curiosity, he asked about Sehun and was shocked to learn that he was here to do community service. Zitao was skeptic, he couldn’t imagine the young man doing something illegal or harming someone. The coach didn’t tell him the details, only that Sehun would be here for three months and that he sent someone in the hospital. The skinny boy could throw a punch then, he thought.

*

For two weeks, they saw each other every day and only exchanged greetings or nods. One day, Zitao was taking his break while Sehun was cleaning the floor when he suddenly thought about something.

“Sehun” He called.

The latter raised his head. “What ?”

“Do you want to try ?” He asked. “Boxing I mean.”

Sehun stared at him without replying, visibly thinking about it.

“I never…tried. I’m not sure I could do it.” He tried nervously.

“It’s ok, you can try. That’s only you and me by the way.” Zitao offered.

The younger hesitated a little before nodding and dropping the brush. Zitao got on the ring and smiled at him, beckoning him to do the same.

“I will teach you basics moves, ok ? Just follow me.” He instructed.

Zitao showed him some moves, helping him to find the good positions by placing his shoulders or legs the right way. However, when he tried to put his hands on his hips to make him shift his waist, Sehun tensed and pushed him away harshly against the edge of the ring.

Zitao widened his eyes, confused but didn’t say anything. Sehun’s expression was defensive and guarded. The boxer cleared his throat and kept his distance.

“I think it’s enough for today.” He stated simply.

Sehun nodded but didn’t meet his eyes while he got off the ring silently.

*

The next day was anything but ordinary, they acted like nothing happened and Sehun trained with him. He couldn’t really do push-ups and frowned when he failed to follow Zitao’s rhythm. The latter explained that it took time to achieve this level, Sehun needed to work out a little more to form his muscled.

While he was training with his coach or other boxers he would often feel Sehun’s gaze on him, following his every moves. Zitao didn’t know if it was by curiosity and to observe the techniques or something else. The feeling of Sehun’s eyes on his body was unnerving though and he couldn’t determine why.

*

One morning, they trained for three hours, Sehun was now able to throw punches and counter the attacks of Zitao. They decided to stop and sat on the ring, catching their breath and drinking water. Sehun was exhausted by his job – the cleaning – and the training with Zitao.

“You know, I could talk to the coach and you could train with us, officially I mean. Would you like that ?” The boxer asked.

“I don’t know…I’m not sure about what to do…after. And if he would agree.” Sehun replied, pensive.

“Why wouldn’t he ? You’re good, and if I’m the one recommending you he will accept. You can’t become pro in a few days though but you can have an opportunity.” Zitao reasoned.

“Maybe. But you know…why I am here right ?” He asked, uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I know. But it doesn’t matter if you’re good.” Zitao assured him.

Sehun hummed simply.

“Maybe we should take a shower” The boxer stated suddenly.

The younger nodded and followed him in the locker room. They took off their clothes quietly and went on the showers. Zitao tried not to look at Sehun’s body but he was curious and his eyes kept shifting to the younger boy.

The latter had his back on him and the boxer let his gaze linger on the length of his body without shame. He was really skinny and his pale skin looked smooth. Zitao wondered if it was as soft as it seemed. He had a tattoo on his lower back, wings drew in black ink. When his eyes went down to his ass and thighs he gaped, yes Sehun had an amazing ass but it wasn’t what shocked him, the boy had scars on his thighs, some looked old and some recent judging by their colors, they were just under the round flesh of his ass.

Zitao diverted his gaze when Sehun turn around and kept glancing at him discreetly. While Sehun washed his hair with his eyes closed, the boxer looked down and frowned when he saw scars to the front as well. He put his face under the shower’s knob and sighed.

What a fucked up world, he thought.

Zitao went back to the locker room to dress and waited for Sehun once he was finished. The latter came shortly after and put on his boxer, drying his hair vigorously. The older hesitated before coming behind him to sit on the bench and brushed his scars with the pad of his fingers. Sehun froze with his towel still on his head but didn’t say anything.

Zitao retraced the marks one by one.

“What happened ?” He asked softly.

Sehun exhaled. “My ex. He was kind of crazy. About me, and my body I guess.”

Zitao hummed and trailed his hands on the side of his thighs up and down repeatedly.

“He’s the one I sent to the hospital you know. I was sick of him. All the things he said and did to me. I snapped and…you know the rest.” The younger explained, his voice trembling.

Zitao got up and back hugged him, being careful that his grip wasn’t too tight. They heard noises coming from the gym and the boxer let him go. Sehun dressed up quickly and exited the room. Zitao stayed behind and stared at the door for a long time before getting up.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the day nor the day after but Zitao didn’t push him. He could understand that Sehun needed space.

*

Zitao had to wait three days before Sehun came to him.

“Are you free tonight ?” He asked shyly, not meeting his eyes.

The boxer looked at him, curious. “Why ?”

“Do you want to come to my place ?” The younger offered.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Zitao replied, smiling.

Sehun nodded and smiled as well. “See you then.”

“See you.”

*

For the next four weeks, they trained together and went out to eat, drink or go to the arcades. They liked to spend time together and Sehun was slowly losing his shyness, he was now talking more freely to Zitao and was being more comfortable in his own skin.

He smiled and laughed more as well. Sometimes he even won the fights against Zitao and cheered loudly. The boxer liked to see him happy, a proud feeling invading his chest at the sight.

*

Their first kiss happened a Friday evening while they were watching a crappy movie. Sehun had his head on Zitao’s lap and the latter was feeding him chips until the younger sat up straight and decided to kiss him chastely. The boxer stared at him, surprised, before smiling and kissing him tenderly as well.

Needless to say, the movie was long forgotten and a make out session took place instead. Knowing Sehun’s fucked up past, Zitao tried to be careful and to go slow, he didn’t want to frighten him or pressure him to do anything he wasn’t ready for.

Sehun seemed to be ready to go faster though, never hesitating to grope or undress Zitao whenever he had the opportunity, be it at his place, in the locker room, in the shower and in public as well.

Zitao went with the flow and responded to his teasing, as long as Sehun was initiating.

*

They had just finish their daily training when Sehun proposed a race to the shower, undressing along the way. The younger won by cheating, blocking Zitao’s way, and the latter took revenge by pinning him to the wall to devour his lips.

Sehun moaned and circled his arms around the older man’s neck as Zitao’s hands slid along his sides carefully while they kissed. The younger broke the exchange to pepper small kisses on the boxer’s neck, shoulders and chest before kneeling in front of him.

Zitao’s breath hitched at the sight and he groaned when Sehun licked his lips mischievously, a teasing gleam in his eyes. The younger didn’t waste time and engulfed his lover’s member in his mouth, sucking eagerly. The boxer griped his hair and imposed the rhythm of his thrusts without putting too much force.

Zitao didn’t last long and pushed Sehun’s head away when he came. The younger pouted before getting up and reversing their positions. They kissed languidly for a while and Zitao seized the younger’s cock to get him off with shallow strokes. Sehun reached his orgasm quickly and quietly, slumping against the broad chest of his lover.

Zitao kissed his hair and opened the tap to rinse them. They shower briefly, the other boxers would be here on a few minutes. With a last peck on the lips, they parted for the rest of the day, Zitao to train and Sehun to clean.

*

In the evening, Zitao came to his flat to find Sehun only wearing his boxer and napping on his bed. He chuckled and joined him, kissing his way from his nap to his lower back, retracing his tattoo with his tongue. Sehun moved under him, rising from his sleep and turned his head to smile.

“Hi” He croaked.

Zitao went to kiss his cheek. “Were you tired ?”

“Yes and I was bored waiting for you.” He replied with a pout.

The boxer couldn’t resist and pecked his lips, putting all his weight to lay on him.

“You’re heavy” Sehun complained and his lover snorted. “You’re just too skinny, you need to gain more muscles !”

Sehun let out a groan and shoved his head in the cushion. Zitao sighed happily, wiggling on him a little to tease him before kneeling between his legs. He traced his scars with his fingerprints, a habit he developed before leaning in to kiss them one by one.

“Why are you so obsessed by my scars ?” Sehun asked softly.

“I just regretted not meeting you sooner, maybe I could have helped you and you wouldn’t have to remember him if you didn’t have them you know.” Zitao confessed.

“You can’t change the past. And if I didn’t go through all this shit I wouldn’t have met you. So…I’m glad. Kind of.” The younger explained. “Maybe I should thank him next time.” He joked.

His lover groaned and slapped his ass. “You won’t see him ever again.”

“Maybe he’ll try to find me-”

“I won’t let him approach you” Zitao cut him off.

Sehun let out a sigh. “I know.”

The boxer kissed his lower back a few times then trailed his tongue over the length of his back and his thighs as well. Sehun arched against him, pushing his ass in the air and sighing softly at the attention.

Zitao took off his shirt and pants, staying in his underwear and went back to ravish the younger’s body. He caressed his sides, his back, and his arms and legs as well. He slid down Sehun’s boxer leaving him naked under him. The younger stayed put and spread his legs wider, enjoying Zitao’s touch.

The boxer groped his ass shamelessly and parted the round fleshes tearing a moan from Sehun’s lips. Zitao chuckled and pinched his thigh.

“You even wax down there ?” He stated incredulously.

Sehun groaned and hit his calf with his foot, embarrassed. “Shut up”

“Don’t worry, I like it. A lot.” His lover breathed.

Zitao resumed his action and lifted up the younger’s lower-half. Sehun was kneeling on the bed with his ass in the air. He gasped, uneasy but didn’t stop him.  
Pleased, the boxer brushed his crack with his finger making Sehun shiver. He then kissed his tattoo and below to reach the puckered hole, licking it experimentally. Without waiting, he pushed his tongue in with more force and teased his walls. Sehun writhed on the bed, trembling and moaning.

Zitao’s hand slid between Sehun’s legs to stroke his cock alongside his thrusts before stopping suddenly.

“Do you want more Sehun ?” He asked softly.

The boxer was asking partly to tease him but to be sure he was ready to do more as well. 

The younger nodded profusely, pushing his ass back to him. “Y-Yes, I want more”

Leaving a chaste kiss on the back of his thigh, Zitao get up to grab some lube. He put some on his fingers and pushed one into Sehun’s ass with care. The younger moaned but tensed before relaxing. When he pressed back on the finger, Zitao moved it and added another one. At some point, Sehun began to fuck himself on the boxer’s digits, the latter staring in awe at the erotic sight.

“Fuck Sehun” He cursed before inserting a third finger.

This one was a tight fit but they managed and Zitao fingered him faster, enjoying the sounds Sehun was making when he hit his prostate. The boxer’s hard on was beginning to hurt so he put his hand in his underwear and stroked himself at the same pace as his thrusts in Sehun’s ass.

When it was too much for him, Zitao stopped his actions and bent down to kiss Sehun’s nap, the latter letting out a whine at the loss.

“What do you want ?” Zitao asked in a husky voice.

“You…” Sehun whimpered.

The older one bit his lips and caught Sehun’s face to kiss him tenderly. He quickly got up to retrieve a condom from the nightstand then went back on the bed while Sehun was turning over to lie on his back. Zitao cupped his face and kissed him slowly and thoroughly.

“Are you sure ?” The boxer asked, caressing his lover’s face.

Sehun smiled and brought him close to plant a kiss on his lips. “Yeah”

Zitao settled between his legs and lubed himself before slowly penetrating him. The younger tensed and cried out, his face contorting in pain. The boxer didn’t move, worried.

“Relax Sehun…I’ll hurt you if you don’t relax.” He whispered in his ears, brushing his hair.

The tightening of Sehun on him was becoming painful as well but he gritted his teeth.

“T-Tao…please put it out…please please it hurts please” Sehun beg breathlessly, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Zitao pull out immediately, confused and panicked.

“Are you ok ? I’m sorry I didn’t want to hurt you Sehun…I thought you were ready. I’m sorry.” He tried, kissing his face.

Sehun rolled on his side and hugged his knees to his chest, crying silently. Zitao looked at him helplessly, not knowing what to do. He threw the condom away and searched for his underwear. Sighing, he put it on and went back to bed to comfort his lover, covering him up with the sheet.

The boxer caressed his back and whispered sweet nothings to reassure him. When Sehun calm down and faced him, his eyes were red and puffy. He looked ashamed and seeing his lover in his state broke Zitao’s heart.

“I’m sorry” Sehun croaked.

“What are you sorry for ? You did nothing wrong. I’m the one who is sorry. I should have known you weren’t ready.” Zitao replied, kissing his hair.

*

The subject wasn’t brought up until a few days later. Zitao was putting all his concentration on his training and tried to give Sehun space, his lover never talked about it and he didn’t want to rush him into anything either.

The end of the week was approaching and it would be the last day of cleaning for Sehun, after that he would be free to do as he pleased and Zitao dreaded the moment. What if Sehun wanted to go back to his life before he met him ? What if he never planned to stay with Zitao ? What if he was just a fling ? He couldn’t help but think about all the possibilities. Sehun hadn’t promise him anything, hell he didn’t even say anything about his future’s plans.

His coach shoot him a glare and shouted at him to stay concentrated but nothing worked anymore, the weight of his doubts resting heavily on his shoulders. He was scared of losing Sehun. This revelation was like an electroshock and he hoped off the ring.

Stripping of his drenched shorts and T-shirt, he quickly dressed and rushed out of the gym, apologizing profusely while running out.

Sehun was watching TV on the couch when he arrived and looked at him strangely. “Why are you here so early ?”

Zitao took a deep breath and threw his bag in a corner before collapsing next to his lover. He didn’t even know why he stormed off like this but he had an inexplicable urge to see the younger. That’s what he told Sehun and the latter’s eyes widened.

“But…why ? I’m not going anywhere.” He stated simply, confused.

“I don’t know…I mean, your community service ends in three days and…we never talked about the after you know ? I don’t know what you want to do, if you want to stay or go back to your life…If you want to be with me…I don’t know anymore.” Zitao explained.

Sehun let out a sigh and squinted closer, touching his cheek.

“I don’t know either but I wasn’t going to walk out of your life without saying anything. I never talked about anything because there’s nothing to say, I was planning to find a job and maybe stay with you, if you want I mean. Just…being with you is enough.” The younger confessed shyly.

Zitao relaxed at his words and hugged him tight. He had been silly to doubt Sehun but it was a good thing they could talk it out, now everything seemed much clearer.

“I would like that. Very much.” The boxer whispered.

Sehun smiled against his cheek and trailed kisses along his skin until their mouths collided. While they kissed languidly, Sehun scrunched up his nose and pushed the boxer away. “You stink” He groaned.

Zitao looked affronted but smiled sheepishly after. “I didn’t shower.”

His lover didn’t look amused and pointed the bathroom. “Go !”

Zitao slowly got up and promptly stripped in front of Sehun, smirking at the look on his lover’s face. “Care to join me ?” He breathed hotly.

Sehun was up in a record time to grab his wrist and closed the bathroom’s door soundly behind them.


End file.
